Shugo Chara in My World?
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: Shugo Chara has entered a whole new world!Meeting new people, Fighting off x-eggs, searching for the embroyo and romance along the way. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi
1. WHAT Shugo Chara entered MY WORLD?

**Yuki:This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Ikuto:Wat is this story about?**

**Yuki:Read this and find out *Hands him script***

**Ikuto:I like this story *Smirk***

**Amu:Please tell me it's not something perverted**

**Yuki:It's not something perverted *Lying***

**Amu:Yuki *using whinny voice***

**Yuki:Sorry Amu but every good Shugo Chara story needs pervertedness **

**Ikuto:Is that even a word**

**Yuki:Well it is now**

**Utau:In this story am I going to be paired with someone?**

**Yuki:Yes**

**Utau:Who?**

**Ikuto:Please don't be me God. *Praying***

**Yuki:I'm not telling**

**Utau:*pout *Fine**

**Yuki:Anyway this story is going to have a combonation of my life**

**Ikuto:Why?**

**Yuki:Cause you guys get teleported to my world isn't that great.**

**Everyone:What!!!???**

**Yuki:Yep**

**Yuki:Can someone please do the disclaimer?**

**Kukai:Sure anything for you Yuki *wink***

**Yuki:*Blush***

**Utau:Gurrrrrr *Flames around her***

**Kukai:The beautiful awsome Yuki does not own us or Shugo Chara**

**Yuki:I wish I did though *Still blushing a lot***

**Utau:Gurrrrr**

My World

I was walking home from .I got a D on my math test.I am very

upset.I have to retake it next Thursday Life is just great.I always used to get A's

on my math I am doing very bad. I am almost home.I live three

blocks away from school.I was listening to Decode by Paramore on my ipod when

this bright light appeared in front of me.......

Shugo Chara's World

Thousands of X-eggs surrounded Amu,Ikuto,Utau,Kukai and the rest of the guardians.

They were all in their Charanani's and fighting them off along with Easter's goons.

When Easter's directer and Ikuto's and Utau's evil step-father appeared laughing

about how they would never win against him.

Amu then shouted to Ikuto

"Ikuto lets use the lock and key."Ikuto then ran over to Amu and started to unlock

her Humpty lock when Easter's directer shot this weird X-egg energy gun at them and they

got sucked into a portal."Amu" "Ikuto" everyone

shouted and then evil step-dad shot them too.

They were all floating around in

the portal screaming.

Step-dad's Pov

Finally I got rid of those pesky guardians and my stupid step-son.

The embroyo will be mine .Muhahaha."Umm Sir" I hear one of my stupid scienctists

speak."What" I scream at him."Um Sir the embroyo is off the scales."he

stutters."WHAT!!!" I yell."HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!" I scream."Well Sir the

embroyo seems to have left Japan."he says."THEN FIND IT!!"I yell then stomp away.

My World

There was this bright light when all of a sudden someone is on top of me.

I look up to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at me.I start to blush a little

but I don't think he noticed. Then the bright light started shining again and seven

more people pop out and started staring at our position.I started blushing a

little more and I noticed something about this boy.

Then I saw he was IKUTO!!!!!How did he get into my world???

I looked around at the other people and I noticed it was all

the guardians plus Kukai and Utau.I was so shocked.I looked around to see

Rima,Amu,Yaya,Utau,Kukai,Nagishiko,Ikuto and even Tadase???How did

they get here I wondered?That 's when I fainted.

**Yumi:Yay I finished my first chapter.**

**Yumi:It may not be very good but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Amu:So you and Ikuto had a moment huh *Has an evil look on her face***

**Ikuto:I liked it Amu cuz...**

**Ikuto: ..she has bigger breasts then u *smirk***

**Yuki:*Blush*Y-you Big Fat Pervert!!!**

**Ikuto:Stuttering I see your falling for me**

**Yuki:N-no you Baka**

**Ikuto:Watever *Smirk***

**Yuki:Anyway thx for reading this so please review.R&R for Ikuto's smexiness**

**Ikuto:Ha you addmit I'm sexy *Smirk***

**Yuki:Wa-Watever *Blush*Well Bye guys **

**Yuki:I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Getting to know each other Sort of?

**Yuki:Hey!!!I'm back with chapter 2!!!!!And Thx Minako Ann15,and Lunarain137 for reviewing.**

**Yuki:Your my first reviewers ever so u get to guest star in 1 of these chapter's congrats!!!**

**Utau:Cool**

**Yuki:YEPPPPPPP!!!!I'M SUPER HYPER TODAY!!!**

**Utau:I can tell by ur captial letters**

**Yuki:No that's just cuz I accidentally had it on Caps Lock**

**Utau:*Sweatdrop***

**Yuki:By the way were is everyone???**

**Utau:I don't know??**

**Yuki:Weird!?**

**Utau:Where is Ikuto??**

**Yuki:Idk but I can get him here**

**Utau:How?**

**Yuki:Watch and learn *smirk***

**Yuki:Wow I can't believe Tadase and Amu are making out!!!**

**Yuki:Right Utau!! *snicker***

**Utau:Huh?Oh Ya Yuki I can't believe it.**

**Ikuto:*Pops up*What??I'm going to kill that Kiddy King!!!**

**Utau:Wow it worked.**

**Yuki:See I told u.**

**Ikuto:Wait so Amu and Tadase aren't making out?**

**Utau & Me:Nope**

**Ikuto:Then I'm out of here *starts 2 walk away***

**Me:*Grabs Ikuto by his tail*Oh no u don't u r doing the disclaimer**

**Ikuto:And what if I refuse**

**Me:Then I'll make the story a Tadamu Dun dun dun**

**Ikuto:Nooo ok I'll do it**

**Me:Good boi**

**Ikuto:*Grumbles*Yuki does not own us or Shugo Chara**

**Utau:Now on with the story**

My World

"She fainted..."Amu whispered."Wow Amu nice to state the obvious."said a smirking Ikuto.

"Shut up Ikuto."Yelled Amu."Don't tell Ikuto to Shut up Amu."Yelled Utau.

"It's your fault were here in the first place Amu"said Utau.

"That's not true it was Ikuto's fault too"Said Amu."But it was your idea to use the lock and key which attracted attention to us Amu"said a smirking Ikuto.

"That's not true Ikuto"said Amu."It's your fault easter was after us in the first place"Amu said.

"Stop blaming Ikuto for everything Amu"yelled Utau.

"I agree with you Hinamori-san I think it's all that theiving Cat's fault"said Tadase.

"Now Now we don't need to argue"said Nagihiko trying to reason

with everyone."Shut up stupid"Rima said to Nagihiko.

Soon they were all fighting.

My Pov

Uhhhh I woke up with a huge headache.

I looked around my surroundings to see everyone from Shugo chara fighting.

I sweatdropped. So I wasn't dreaming.I wonder how everyone got here?

I was just watching them argue with each other to shocked to say anything,

when Nagihiko looked over at me and saw I woke up then let out a sharp whistle.

Everyone plus me covered our ears.

Ikuto then asked me if I was ok."I'm fine Ikuto"I said.

"Wait" said Rima looking suspicious "he never told you his name so how did you know?"asked Rima.

_Crap I thought!I didn't think of that!Yuki your so stupid!_

_Stupid stupid stupid.I have to think of an excuse!_

"Uhhh I heard you guys saying his name when you where arguing Rima"I replied.

"Oh ok"said Rima.

_Phew that was a close one!_

"Wait a minute"said Utau."How did you know her name was Rima no one ever told you and we didn't say her name in the fight?"

_Damn it!!!Damn it!!!Damn it!!!So close!_

_What do I do now????Uhhhh I'm soooo stupid!!How do I explain this?_

"Because........"I said

"BECAUSE WHAT"yelled everyone.

I know your names because your from a T.V show called Shugo Chara....

**Me:DUN Dun dun Cliffhanger!Kind of...**

**Ikuto:This chapter was stupid there was no Amuto**

**Me:Be patient cuz I could always do Tadamu**

**Tadase:Tadamu?!Yes!!!**

**Me:I was kidding so get out of here!!**

**Tadase:No one likes me *Crying***

**Me:That's not true.I'm sure someone likes you!**

**Tadase:Name one *sniffle***

**Me:Ummm How bout Ikuto?**

**Ikuto:No!!!**

**Me:Umm AMU!Amu likes u!**

**Amu:I'm over him.**

**Me:Really!?Yes!!**

**Me:Ummm I got nothin sorry.**

**Tadase:*Full out crying***

**Me:Uhh just get out of here ur annoying me!**

**Tadase:O-ok *sniffle*read and-**

**Me:HEY WHO SAID U COULD SAY IT!!!!**

**Tadase:I'm sorry!**

**Keiski:Tadase that is not how a King should behave!**

**Me:Tadase couldn't be king of bunnies!**

**Ikuto:So true**

**Me:Anyway bye and please Read & Review!Cuz they make me happy! :)**


	3. Trusting and Explaining

**Me:Happy Earth Day Everyone!!**

**Amu:Save the earth people!!**

**Me:Here is chapter 3!**

**Me:And I give a special appreciation to Minako Ann15,Tandokuno-Tenshi,and Lunarian37 for reviewing!!They all write great stories!!**

**Me:Also a special thx to Birdy1564,Animelover66,Nekokid for adding my story to their fav story list.**

**Me:Thx everyone.I really appreciate it.**

**Me:This chapter is my fav 1 out of them all so far!**

**Amu:I have a bad feeling bout this!**

**Me:You should! *smirk***

**Me:I'm dedicating this chapter to my dad and my best friend cuz it's their b-day!!Well my dad's is today and my friends is tommorrow!**

**Amu:Yay were throwing a party and everyone is invited after this!**

**Me:I can't wait!!**

**Me:Enjoy this chapter!Can someone please do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto:*Pops out of no where*I guess I will do it.**

**Me:Where have you been??**

**Ikuto:Napping the heat makes me tired *stretches***

**Amu/Me:*sweapdrop*You really are a cat!**

**Ikuto:Yuki does not own us or ****Shugo Chara but I own Amu!*smirk***

**Amu:Hey *blush***

**Ikuto:You know you want me *smirk***

**Amu:In your d-dreams p-pervert!*blushing***

**Ikuto:Aww your already stuttering**

**Amu:Urasai (Shut up!) *blushing***

**Me:Stop it you two here's chapter 3!**

My Pov

Everyone was silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Nagihiko broke the silence when he said "Ya right we can't be on a T.V. show that's impossible!"

"Well you are" I replied."Well then if we are then prove it" challenged Utau.

"Fine I will"I replied annoyed.

_Uhhhhh How am I going to prove it???I ha I have an idea._

"Your name is Tskuyomi Utau you have a brother named Ikuto.

You are a famous singer and a former Easter employee.

You have two chara's named Iru and Eru and your charanani's are Lunatic Charm,and Seraphic Charm.

You also had a charanani Dark Jewel with Dia when she was an X."I said."Is that enough proof for you guys."I asked.

"No"Utau said."What do you mean no"I asked."I mean that you could work for Easter and they gave you that information to trick us"replied Utau.

"Wow your paranoid"I said.

If you don't believe me I could just provided more proof."Fine"said Utau

"Well your brother Tskuyomi Ikuto is a senoir in highschool.

He wants to be free from easter. He is cat like, has a chara named Yoru and

his charanani's are Black Lynx,Death Rebel,and Seven Sea's Treasure."I said

"Wait a second"said Ikuto.I only have one Character Transformation."No you get two more later on"I said.

"You made that up."he said."Does it look like I can make up two names right of the bat"I told him.

"No"he said. "That's right"I said

"Now can I continue"I asked."Yes"Ikuto said.

Anyway as I was saying.

"Mashiro Rima your the queen's chair

of the guardians. You hate it when people do gags wrong.

Your chara change is bala-balance,

your chara is KusaKusa and

your character transformation is Clown Drop.

You dislike Fujisaki Nagihiko and your best friends with Amu.

You also were almost kidnapped."I told them.

"Hotori Tadase your the kings chair of the guardians.

Your chara is Keiski,you chara change whenever some one says "Prince" and......"

"I AM NOT A PUNY PRINCE I AM KING

NOW DOWN TO ME PEASANT"yelled Tadase.

"Opps"I said."Does any one have a bucket."I asked."Yeah here"said Rima

She put a bucket over Tadase's head and he blushed and he stopped apologized telling me to continue.

"Ok anyway and your charanani is Platinum Royal."I said.

"Yuki Yaya your the Ace's chair in the guardian's. You

are baby like and love candy.

Your chara is Pepe and your charanani is Dear Baby.

Souma Kukai your the former Jack's chair.

You love soccer and sports.

You know a lot and have four older brothers.

Your chara is Daichi, and your Charanani Sky Jack.

Fujisaki Nagihiko your the jack"s chair of the guardians.

You are a dancer and chara is Rhythm,

and your charanani is Beat Jumper.

You have a sister named Nadeshiko who was the former queen's chair."I said to them.

I made a motion to Nagihiko to come here so I could whisper something to him

He did and I whispered that there is no Nadeshiko

and that he is really Nadeshiko

and that he has a second chara Temari and that his charanani with her is Yamato Mai Hime.

His face paled and he then said out loud that I was telling the truth.

"Wait"said Utau "Let her describe Amu then we can trust her"she said.

"Hinamori Amu the Joker's chair and has 4 chara's.

She has a Cool n Spicy attitude but is really shy inside.

Her charanani's are Amulet Heart,Spade,Clover and Diamond.

She also charananied with Eru and Iru making Amulet Devil,and Angel.

She is the owner of the Humpty key and Ikuto is the owner of the Dumpty Key."I said.

"So do you believe me now"I asked."Yes for now" said Utau.

"Speaking of which where is the humpty lock and dumpty key"I asked

and where are your chara's."We must have lost them when we landed here"said Amu.

Oh I have been meaning to ask how did you guys get here?They were about to answer but we were interruped

when a shining bright light appeared.

**Me:Wow that was my longest chapter yet!**

**Utau:Nice chapter**

**Me:thx**

**Amu:Hey Nagi what did Yuki say to you in the story?**

**Nagihiko:Umm nothing**

**Eru:Could it be a love confession ~dESU~**

**Amu:NANI!?**

**Me/Nagihiko:NO!*Blushing***

**Utau and Amu:Right ok *Suspicious***

**Me:Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Nagihiko:Please Read&Review for Yuki-Chan.**

**Me:Yes I love Reviews.**

**Utau:And Nagihiko**

**Me:SHUT UP!*Blushing***


	4. Ice cream and Surprises!

**Me:Hey everyone!I'm back with chapter 4! Thank you Tandokuno-Tenshi,Lucario Star,Tsubasa Gin,Random Bubbles159,Amu-the-second,Saicy and JellyBeanHeiress for reviewing and RandomBubbles, Lucario Star,JellyBeanHeiress & Saicy for adding me to their fav authors/story list!And thnx JellyBeanHeiress for adding me 2 her Author Alert!**

**Everyone:...........**

**Me:Thanks for the enthusiasm guys. *sarcastic***

**Everyone:...........**

**Me:What is with everyone today??**

**Everyone:...........**

**Me:This is getting on my nerves guys stop it!!**

**Everyone:...........**

**Me:Guy's this isn't funny!!**

**Everyone:............**

**Me:Stop it guy's I'm serious!**

**Everyone:...............**

**Me:THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!!!!! *Stomps away***

**Ikuto:Is she gone??**

**Amu:I think so!**

**Utau:Yessss we got rid of her now we can party.**

**Utau:It's OK guys she's gone!!!**

**Kukai,Yaya,Rima,Nagi:Yes finally! *Brings out a whole bunch of party stuff***

**Ikuto:Turn up the music guys!**

**Everyone:*Turns up music***

**Ikuto:Hey did you guys invite Kiddy King**

**Utau:Opps I knew I forgot someone *sweatdrop***

**Nagi:Do you want me to invite him now?**

**Ikuto:No!I don't want him here that's why I asked!**

**Amu:That's mean Ikuto!**

**Ikuto:*bored expression on his face*I don't care**

**Utau:Shouldn't someone do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto:No Yuki's not here so why bother**

**Me:Oh wait I forgot to do the disclaimer *walks in room***

**Everyone:*dancing around having fun and don't notice me***

**Me:What's going on here!!! **

**Everyone:*Music stops! Awkward silence***

**Ikuto:Crap!**

**Utau:Double crap!**

**Me:*flames* Who's idea was this??**

**Everyone: *all point to Ikuto***

**Ikuto:Thanks for sticking up for me guys. *sarcasm***

**Me: I expected this from you Ikuto** **but Amu,Utau and Nagihiko I'm ashamed!**

**Me: *scans room*Rima, Kukai,Yaya you guys are here too!Is there anyone who isn't here!!**

**Ikuto:Well Kiddy King isn't here!**

**Me:That makes me feel all better!**

**Ikuto:Really?**

**Me:NO!**

**Everyone:Were very sorry Yuki!**

**Me: You should be!You are going to clean this all up!**

**Everyone:Ok**

**Me:I am all angry at u guys so u can't do the disclaimer!!!I can't believe I'm saying this but Tadase DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Tadase:Ok Yuki-chan!Yuki-chan does not own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto:Why don't you call Yuki by her last name like you do everyone else??**

**Eru:It's love ~Desu~**

**Tadase:*Blush***

**Me:Stop saying I love everyone Eru!Gosh!First Nagi then Tadase who's next Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:You hope Yuki!You hope. *smirk***

**Me:Shut up and let's get on with the story! Enjoy this chapter!**

My Pov

This shining bright light appeared and everyone's chara's poped out! "Amu-chan" called Ran,Miki and Suu as

they floated towards Amu and hugged her. Everyone's chara went to their owner asking if they were ok. Then Yoru said "Ikuto nya were are we?"

"Great I have to tell the whole story again" I said groaning."What story nya?" asked Yoru. "Yeah what story desu?" aked Suu.

So I told them all the story again for the chara's. "So we are in a different world? asked Miki. "Yes" I said. "Wow how exciting!What's ur name desu?" asked Suu.

"Oh yeah you never told us your name" said Utau.

"Oh my name is Yuki"I told them. "Yuki what a sexy name" said Ikuto. "Shut up you pervert"I mumbled. "You know you want me" said Ikuto smirking.

"Stop pestering her Ikuto" Amu said as she hit him on the head. "Aw is little Amu jealous" said a smirking Ikuto. "N-No you baka" stuttered Amu.

"Aw my little Amu is stuttering" said Ikuto. "Leave Hinamori-san alone you theiving cat" yelled Tadase. "Don't yell at my Ikuto" shouted Utau.

"Stop yelling at Tadase-kun" Amu yelled at Utau. "Urasai" shouted Utau. "Stop yelling at Amu-chan" Ran yelled at Utau. "Don't shout at my Utau-chan desu" yelled Eru.

"She is not only yours Eru" argued Iru. Then everyone started arguing except me and Kuaki. "Is it always like this?" I asked Kukai. "Yeah pretty much" he answered. "So...."I said as everyone was still fighting.

"So wanna get some ice cream?" asked Kukai. "You wanna get ice cream while your friends are fighting?"I asked sweatdropping. "Sure why not" said Kukai.

"True" I said as we left to go get ice cream.

Ikuto's Pov

We were all fighting when I noticed Kukai and Yuki left. I tired getting everyone's attention but they just

kept on fighting. So I called Yoru over to me and we did a character change. I used my cat's paw to sractch the sidewalk. A loud screeching noise was heard then everyone stopped fighting.

"Has anyone noticed that Kukai and Yuki have left?" I asked clearly annoyed at all the fighting. "No" said Utau."I haven't either" said Amu. "Do you think they were kiddnapped?" said a very panicing Amu.

"No Baka they could have just got annoyed by our fighting and left" replied Utau."I agree with Utau on this one" I said."Yay Ikuto agrees with me for once" yelled Utau happily as she tried to hug me.

I moved out of the way and she called me a meanie for not hugging her. "We should go find them" said Amu.

So we all went to go look for Kukai and Yuki.

My Pov

So Kukai and I went to go get Ice cream at 31 flavor's down the street.

I got Cookies n Cream and Kukai got Chocolate with oreo's on top.

We were eating are ice cream when we heard a loud scream coming form down the street. "We should go check it out"I said to Kukai as we ran to

were the scream came."I agree" said Kukai.

Kuaki and I ran towards the scream and we saw......

**Me:Hehe I left it at a cliffhanger!MuhahaHahahahah**

**Tadase:Hey!You stole my laugh!!**

**Me:No I made it better!**

**Ikuto:She has a point there.**

**Me:You shut up I'm still mad at you!!**

**Ikuto:Watever!**

**Me:Anyway Everyone who reads this go check out Amuto one-shots by Soccerluver04 and all her other stories her one-shots are very good and she is going through troubled times right now so she needs motivation!!!**

**Everyone:GO Soccerluver04!!!!**

**Me:Also Soccerlover u get to spend a whole day with Kukai and Ikuto and get to guest star on one of my stories!!**

**Ikuto:I never agreed to this!**

**Me:This is what u get for throwing that party!!!**

**Ikuto:Fine watever!**

**Me:Is that ur favorite word??**

**Ikuto:Whatever! **

**Me:*Sweatdrop* Is that a yes or a no??**

**Ikuto:Whatever!**

**Me:.........Ok**

**Me:Also my dear readers please go vote on my Poll!It's on my profile so if you could go check it out I would really appreaciate it!**

**Ikuto:Make sure to choose Amuto stories girls *winks at fan-girls***

**Fan-girls:KYA!!!!!!**

**Me:There all Amuto!!**

**Ikuto:Good *smirk***

**Amu:U pervert!**

**Ikuto:We went through this already ur the real pervert Amu. *smirk***

**Yuki:Anyway please R&R Read& Review! It makes me happy! First reviewer gets a special surprise!**


	5. X eggs and Character Transformations!

**Me:Hello we are back with chapter 5!YAY!This chapter is dedicated to Yaya cuz it's her b-day!!**

**Everyone:Happy b-day Yaya!!**

**Me:Thnx JellyBeanHeiress,Soccerluver04,Spikey-chan,Spikey-chan,Lunarain137,Junexxx and NekoBerryKisses for reviewing!! And thnx Lunarain137 for adding me & my story 2 her fav authors list/story list **

**Plus thnx Lunarain137 for Author/Story Alerting me!Plus Soccerluver04 thnx for adding my story 2 ur Story Alert!WOW!That's a lot!Thnx u all!**

**Me:Speaking of Soccerluver!She is going 2 be here for this chapter!So indroducing Soccerluver AKA Queenie-chan!**

**Queenie:Thank you soo much!It's really an honor!**

**Me:So anyway as we all know today's Yaya's birthday so we r planning a surprise party!**

**Me:So lets get started!**

**Me:Since Queenie-chan is guest staring today she got to choose the theme & cake 4 this party!!**

**Queenie:Yay!**

**Me:So Queenie-chan tell our readers what the party's gonna be like!**

**Queenie:Well the cake is gonna be vanilla with baby-blue frosting & the theme is glow in the dark!**

**Me:So we're getting everything together for Yaya!Everyone went 2 go distract Yaya while we throw this party!**

**Ikuto:Yo!Except for me and Amu!**

**Queenie:OMG!!!IT'S IKUTO!!U LOOK SO HOT TODAY!!! *faints***

**Ikuto:Ummm ok. Yuki who was that???**

**Me:Oh that's my friend Queenie-chan!She's guest staring! Plus she loves u!**

**Ikuto:I can see that! *sweatdrop***

**Me:Anyway someone should wake her up!**

**Ikuto:I'm not doing it I'm to lazy**

**Me:Gosh do i hav 2 do everything!**

**Ikuto:Yes *smirk***

**Me:Anyway!TADASE!**

**Tadase:Yes Yuki-chan!**

**Me:Wake up Queenie-chan and get her some ice-cream!**

**Tadase:Ok! *Wakes up Queenie-chan and hands her vinalla ice-cream***

**Queenie:Opps sorry! **

**Me:That's ok.*Throws away her vinalla ice-cream and hands her Chocolate***

**Me:Yum!Thnx!**

**Me:Ok you can go now Tadase.**

**Tadase:*Leaves***

***everyone hears the gummy bear song***

**Everyone:..............**

**Me:Oh that's my cellphone! *answers phone***

**Me:Hello! *Talking on phone***

**Kukai:Yuki it's me Kukai!Yaya's getting ****anxious and wants to come home!**

**Me:Oh no we're not ready yet!**

**Kukai:Ok I'll try to distract her the best I can! *Hangs up***

**Me:That was Kukai everyone!Hurry and set up!**

**Queenie:Do u think Yaya will like the party?**

**Me:Of course she will!**

***Oh I'm a gummy bear!Oh I'm a gummy bear...***

**Me:*Answers phone* Hello?**

**Kukai:We are here! *Hangs up***

**Me:Ok everyone turn off the lights and hide Yaya's here!!**

***We all hide***

***Kukai and Yaya walk in***

**Everyone:SURPRISE**

**Yaya:AHHHH *Faints into her cake***

**Me:*Sweatdrop***

**Ikuto:NIce Queenie u scared her 2 death**

**Me:Hey don't yell at her she was just trying 2 help!!**

**Queenie:Yeah!I didn't see u give any ideas!!**

**Ikuto:Cuz I'm to sexy 2 plan a party 4 a fifth grader who acts like a first grader!**

**Me:Is that a challenge!?**

**Ikuto:No......I was just explaining something**

**Me:NO!THAT"S A CHALLENGE I CAN NOT REFUSE!!! *Chases Ikuto***

**Ikuto:*Runs away 2 go climb a tree***

**Queenie:*sweatdrop*Is it always like this? **

**Amu:You don't know the half of it.......**

**Queenie:Ok....**

**Yaya:*Starts 2 wake up*Huh What happened?**

**Queenie:*Sweatdrop***

**Yaya:Oh Vinalla Cake!Yummy my fav! *starts to eat cake off her face and floor***

**Everyone:*Sweatdrop***

**Meanwhile**

***Ikuto in a tall tree swishing his tail***

**Me:No fair Ikuto you know I can't climb trees!!!**

**Ikuto:*smirk* I never play fair!**

**Me:You meanie!*Pout* Well anyway I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Me:Come out of that tree Ikuto!!!!!**

My Pov

We ran towards the scream and we saw Lulu!? "What was she doing here" I wondered!

But we saw Lulu being attacked by a giant X-egg monster with 20 x-eggs surrounding it!!

"We have to help her" I shouted! Then Kukai shouted "My own heart unlock:Character Transformation Sky Jack!"

He grabbed Lulu then set her down by me! "Protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt.I'm going to go fight off the x-eggs and x-egg monster" said Kukai. "Ok" I said.

Then he got on his flying skateboard and took off for the monster! Then I turned around and saw all the guardians plus Ikuto and Utau running towards us.

"My own heart unlock" they all shouted! "Character Transformation:Plantinum Royal,Clown Drop,Dear Baby,Amulet Heart,Lunatic Charm,Black Lynx,Beat Jumper!"

"They all character transformed" Lulu said in awe. Then the x-egg monster attacked and knocked Kukai off his board. "Kukai" we all shouted.

Then before any of them could attack the x-egg monster trapped them in impenetrable bubbles. Then the x-egg monster went to go attack Amu as she was trapped in her bubble.

"Hey" Lulu suddenly shouted "go pick on someone your own size!" Then the x-egg monster started advancing towards Lulu."Lulu" I whispered harshly to her "Are you nuts!?"

"No" she said. "I know what I'm doing" said Lulu. Right when the x-egg monster was about to attack Lulu she shouted "Nana!My own Heart Unlock:Character Transformation Dream Jewel!"

Everyone stared at her in awe. She was wearing a green and purple dress up to her hair in a ponytail with a flower in her hair along with a jewel necklace around her neck.

She then started attacking! "Sparkle Fantasy" she shouted as a bunch of sparkles appeared blinding the monster.

Who was getting angry as it charged at Lulu.

"Glittering Daydream" she suddenly shouted as the x-egg monster started getting sleepy

then falling unconcious completly!

Then Lulu shouted "Jewelry Chains" as two long chains appeared in her hands with jewels on them magicly rapped themselves around the monster.

Everyone's bubble then popped and they all lost there character transformation.

Then they all come rushing towards Lulu praising her on her first character transformation

and for saving the day. I lingered behind since I felt so useless during the whole battle. Then I heard Amu say to Lulu that her character transformation was awsome!

I felt kinda jealous since everyone had a chara and I didn't. But I still went over to praise her anyway. Then we all heard a loud rumbling.

We all turned around and saw that the x-egg monster woke up and broke it's chains.

Then Kukai and Tadase yelled at me to get out of the way or I could get hurt.I tried to argue but they didn't let me.

I was upset.I couldn't just sit here while the other's fought a giant monster by themselves.I felt so useless. That's when I heard a little voice "_Your not useless _

_Yuki!You just need to believe.I know you can do it if you just try.""Yuki's heart unlock!"_

**Me:Hehe I left a cliffhanger!**

**Ikuto:Not really..**

**Me:Well who cares what you think!**

**Ikuto:Every female in the world plus maybe some males**

**Me:I didn't expect you to answer........**

**Queenie:That is true though!I LOVE U IKUTO!**

**Ikuto:Thanks I Love u 2 !So can u do me a favor? **

**Queenie:Anything for u Ikuto! *Hearts in eyes***

**Me:I hav a feeling I'm not gonna like this**

**Ikuto:Chase Yuki out of here she's bothering me**

**Queenie:Ok *Pulls out bazooka and starts chasing me***

**Ikuto:Finally some peace and quiet**

**Me:Please R&R before Queenie-chan and Ikuto's fangirls kill me *Running away***

**Queenie/fan girls:*Chases after me***


	6. Yuki has chara's? The plot thickens!

**John:Hey everyone!Welcome back to chapter 6 of Shugo Chara My World!**

**John:Yuki-chan thanks all who reviewed:Soccerlver04,Lunarain137,JellyBeanHeiress,Ivy34325,Random-Bubbles and Saicy**

**Ikuto:Who r u?And where is Yuki?**

**John:Oh I'm John, and Yuki said something bout taking the girls to a makeover**

**Kukai:Yuki never mentioned having a boyfriend**

**John:I'm not her boyfriend!Were just friends**

**Ikuto:Right! *Sarcasm***

**Kukai:When did Yuki say she was coming back?**

**John:Who knows**

***Amu,Utau,Yaya,Rima walk in***

***Amu has her hair curled and is wearing a blue dress***

***Utau has her hair down and is wearing a purple dress***

***Yaya has her hair curled and down with a orange dress***

***Rima has her hair in a high ponytail with a red dress***

**Ikuto:.................Wow Amu you look Sexy *Smirk***

**Amu:*Blush* Shut up**

**Kukai:Wow Utau!Just Wow!**

**Utau:*Blush* Thanks Kukai**

**Kairi:Y-you look pretty Yaya (Where did he come from O.o)**

**Yaya:Thanks Kairi-chi!!**

**Naghiko:You look pretty Rima-chan**

**Rima:Whatever Cross dresser!**

**Everyone:Cross dresser? *sweat drop***

**John:Hey wheres Yuki?**

**Utau:Oh she had to go back and get something**

***I walk in with my hair down,in curls with a teal dress that reaches up to my knees,with makeup on***

**Me:Hey guys**

**Ikuto:..........................O.o**

**Kukai:........................O.o**

**Kairi:........................O.o**

**Nagihiko:......................O.o**

**John:............................O.o**

**Tadase:WoW you look hotter than Hinamori-san**

**Me:Thanks I guess *sweat drop***

**Ikuto:You look hot but know one can be hotter than my Amu**

**Amu:*Blush* I'm not yours!!!**

**Ikuto:Not yet *smirk***

**John:You look pretty Yuki**

**Me:Thanks John *Blushing***

**Everyone:Awww what a cute couple**

**Me:SHUT UP!**

**Everyone:*Silence***

**Me:Anyway John can you please do the disclaimer**

**John:Sure Yuki!Yuki does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Me:I wish I did!Enjoy this chapter!**

_"Yuki's heart unlock!" Character Transformation Solo Star! _A bright light surrounded me as I character transformed.

Everyone looked my direction as I finished my character transformation. I was in a red and white dress,my silver hair down with black boots. **(pic **

**on profile) **The x-egg monster then started attacking me and the others. Utau then character transformed with Eru and started singing with

her move, angel cradle. The x-egg monster wasn't even fazed and swatted her away like a fly. The monster then shot us with x-egg energy and trapped

us,while it advanced towards Utau. We all tried to escape but it was no use we were trapped. If we didn't so something soon Utau would be

hurt by the monster I thought. Then I heard the voice again,_Yuki you have to save Utau. "I can't I'm trapped" I said to the voice. You can do anything if you believe Yuki!_

_"_Star Power!" I shouted as a guitar appeared in my hands. "Rocking Solo!" I shouted as started playing the guitar! Sonic waves appeared from the guitar and

knocked over the monster. "Star Melody" I shouted as the guitar was replaced with a microphone. I then started singing.

_No One by Aly and A.J (do not own)_

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_We are moving through the crowd..._

I then looked at the monster to see it had fallen asleep. I then whisper "Soft Melody" so I don't wake the monster and my

guitar appears once again. I strum my guitar and the music flows around the x-egg monster. A giant light surrounds it and

it get purified. All the reformed x-eggs fly away to their owners. Everyone is then freed from their traps and my character

transformation is undone. I feel very dizzy,my vision became blurred as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I open my eyes to see all the shugo chara cast staring down on me. Uh "What happened?" I asked. You fainted Yuki-chi after you defeated that large x-egg monster

said Yaya. "Yuki-chi?" I mumbled. "That was a very amazing character transformation Yuki-chan" said Tadase blushing."Are you okay" he asked as he pulled out a

napkin to clean my face."I'm fine thanks" I said blushing. "That was an impressive character transformation Tusuyomi-san,especially since you don't have a Chara

said Kukai. "Yeah how did you do that anyway" asked Amu. "I don't know" I mumbled. "I'm really tired can we go to my house" I asked. "Sure" they all agreed

as we headed for my house. As we reached my house I told them to stay quiet so we could sneak past my parents. But no one was home. We entered

the house and I found a letter from my parents and twin brother and sister on the kitchen table.

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_We are going to be gone for three months. We went to go_

_visit your grandmother in Japan beacause she has fallen ill._

_We didn't take you because of school and we knew you wouldn't_

_want to go. We love you and left you 5,000 dollars._

_Have fun and don't get into trouble._

_Love Mom,Dad,Alyssa,and Matt_

"Well looks like my parents aren't going to be home for a while so you can all stay here" I said. "It's getting late so lets all get some sleep" I say yawing.

We all go to bed, drifting to sleep in this peaceful night. Or so we thought.

* * *

"AHHHH!!!" I shout as I wake up. Everyone comes rushing in with worried expressions on their face,wondering why I screamed.

I point to my covers stuttering "l-look!" They all look on my bed to see five eggs. They're warm I say. "Wow" said Kukai.

"Wow is right Souma-kun! You are truley amazing Yuki-chan." said Tadase. You have five eggs and you already character transformed with one before

it even hatched! "Oh it's no big deal" I say blushing. "Wow are so cool" said Yaya. "She's not that great" said Amu.

"We should use the money my parents gave us to go shopping" I say. "What about school" asked Rima. "Um it's a Saturday. We don't have school."

I said. "Oh yeah the school system is different in america" said Kukai. "We should get going" I said as we walk out the door.

Not noticing one of my eggs,peaking through an opening

* * *

**Me:This chapter sucks in my opinion!**

**Tadase: I liked it**

**Me: Ok now I know it sucked**

**Me: Anyway I tried to get into the plot a little bit and I left kinda a cliffhanger,So I hope you liked it**

**Amu:Also the winner of Yuki-chans poll is....**

**Me:A friend from someones past appears with 8 votes!!**

**Me:Thanks for all who voted!You really helped!**

**Me:Also I'm gonna put up a new poll relating to this story!So all please vote!**

**Utau:Please R&R they make Yuki-chan happy and motivated to update!**

**Everyone:Thanks for reading!!**

**Poll Results**

**A friend from someone's past appears-8**

**A story with Easter trying to control Ikuto with a new girl-7**

**Amu's eggs turning into x's-6**

**A whole bunch of song-fic one-shots-4**

**A comedy with random stuff-4**

**I will write them all eventually!I even wrote the song-fic one already!Which is also updated!So please go check that one out if you**

**haven't! But the winner will be written sometime this week! New poll is up too! So please go vote!**


	7. The mall adventures!

**Me: Hey! Here's chapter 7!!! This chappie is dedicated to Kairi! Happy Birthday Kairi!**

**Amu: Thanks JellybeanHeriess, Soccerluver04, and Saicy for reviewing!**

**Utau: And thank you neko-lover1 for the Story Alert!**

**Me: We decided not to throw a party for Kairi since Yaya's incident*sweatdrop***

**Me: Sorry Kairi**

**Kairi: That's ok just another disappointment,like always**

**Amu: Awwww *tears***

**Amu: Is there anything we can do for you?**

**Kairi: Well there is one thing...**

**Amu: What is it? I'll be glad to do it!**

**Ikuto: I have a bad feeling bout this**

**Kairi: Would you hang out with me for a whole day as my present?**

**Amu: Of course!**

**Ikuto: Don't fall for it! He just wants to date you**

**Amu: God Ikuto ur so paranoid,we're just hanging out as friends**

***Kairi and Amu leave to go "hang out"***

***Beep beep***

**Ikuto: I got a txt message **

_Haha sucker! I got Amu! She's mine now!_

_From Kairi_

**Me:*Sweat-drop* Wow u were right for once**

**Ikuto: I know **

**Ikuto: We should get him back**

***beep beep***

**Ikuto: I got another txt message**

_Don't even try to get me back for this!_

_From Kairi_

**Me: That's creepy**

**Ikuto: How did he know I was gonna get revenge?**

***beep beep***

_I have connections!_

_From Kairi_

**Me:Ok I'm getting a little creeped out! So lets just do the disclaimer!**

***Beep Beep***

**Ikuto:It's another txt message**

**Me:Answer it!**

_Yuki-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!_

_From Kairi_

**Me:Ok Now I'm creeped out!**

*******************************************************************

***Kairi and Amu at the mall***

**Amu:Kairi who r u txting?**

**Kairi: *evil smile* No one **

**Amu:Oh ok *dense as ever***

Me and Tadase locked in a closet! Rima in a comedy challenge! And Utau being bullied!Well let's just start from

the beginning!

* * *

We all arrived at the mall and went are separate ways. Ikuto, Amu and Utau went to the third level. Rima, Nagihiko and Lulu went to the second level. Kukai and Yaya went on the top floor and I was stuck with

Tadase. We where shopping for hours when we decided to go stop for smoothies. We went to go sit down when we ran into two unexpected people. "Yuki?" said the shocked voice's.

"Natalie? Nicole?" I say shocked. "I haven't seen you guy's since you moved to New York. I went up to them and gave them a hug. "Who's this Yuki?""Ur boyfriend?" asked Natalie.

"NO!" I yell blushing,"he's just a friend." "Oh what's his name?" asked Nicole. "Oh my name is Tadase" replied Tadase. "Oh hi Tadase" said Natalie and Nicole together.

"Oh you choose a cute boyfriend Yuki" said Natalie. How many times do I have to say he's-but I was cut off by Nicole,"yeah he's so prince like." "Oh no" I groaned. "PRINCE!" I'M NO

MEASLY PRINCE! I AM KING! BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!" yelled Tadase. If we were in an anime Natalie and Nicole would probably sweat drop. But Tadase's insane laughing were causing people to stare.

"Um well look at the time,we have to go,we'll catch up later,so bye!" I say in a rush as I dash away from Natalie and Nicole before things get worse. I found a janitor's closet and grabbed a bucket,I put it on Tadase's head

and he snapped out of it. "Gomen Yuki-chan" said Tadase as he hung his head. "I didn't mean to embarress you in front of your friends" said Tadase. "Whatever lets just get out of here" I say as I reach for the doorknob.

I turn the handle but I won't budge. "Great we're locked in" I think.

* * *

Rima's Pov

Nagihiko,Lulu and I decided to take a break from all the shopping we were doing and went to go see a comedy performer. It says in the fliers that he is the best comedian world wide.

Not to me. I was twitching with anger as I watched this awful performance. I would rather kiss cross dresser over here then see this. I can't believe I have to see this awful garbage.

I was trying so hard not to do a chara change but it seems damn near impossible. Can this day get any worse? First I get paired up with the he/she then I have to see this awful thing people call funny!

He was telling terrible jokes that preschoolers could do! He was in the middle of another bad joke when I chara changed. "YOU!" I yell pointing at him. "You are a disgrace as a comedian!" "You call that funny?"

"Those are awful and basic jokes that everybody knows!" I continue yelling at him as the entire audience is staring at our fight. I think I just saw Lulu and the cross dresser sweat drop as I chara changed but I don't care.

I continue lecturing him on how horrible his act was and showed him what really comedy was. "BALA-BALANCE" I cried as I went into my bala-balance pose. The auidence started laughing so hard they were crying.

I ended my chara change and smirked at him. "I will not take this humiliation!" "I challenge you to a comedy dual!" the comedian said. "I accept!" he is so going down I thought! I never back down from a challenge!

* * *

Utau's pov

Ikuto, Amu and I just finished shopping for Ikuto and are now going to shop for us. Ikuto went to go get us something to eat as Amu and I go to hot topic. As we headed into the store, we bumped into these girls.

"Watch where your going loser!" said the short girl with the wavy long hair. "Nice insult Yasmi!" said the slightly bigger girl next to her. "Hey! Don't talk to Utau like that!" said Amu standing up for me.

"Utau? What kind of name is that! What is it canadian! *Snort*" said the bigger girl with the straight hair and the skull shirt. "Nice one Lizbeth!" said Yasmi I think that was her name as they both high fived.

"Yeah and what's up with your pink hair? Pink is so out loser!" said Yasmi. "Shut up and leave us alone!" I yell at them. "Oh the blonde one has sass" said Lizbeth. "Yeah but they still talk to imaginary friends!" said Yasmi.

"No we don't" protested Amu. "Yeah you just saw you." they said together. They must be talking about are chara's I thought. As I came back from my thoughts I see Yasmi and Lizbeth still making fun of Amu. I then got an

idea and smirked. "Hey Yasmo and Lizadork over here" I yell. They look my way as I yell "MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!"

* * *

**Me:I'm gonna end it there folks! **

**Me: Please go vote on my poll!**

**Me:Please R&R!**


	8. Mall chaos!

**Me:Happy Fourth of July!!!**

**Amu:Happy Fourth of July!!**

**Ikuto:Happy Fourth of July!!**

**Utau:Happy Fourth of July!!!**

**Tadase:Happy Fourth of July!!**

**Me:Why are we all repeating are selves??**

**Utau:I don't know**

**Amu:I don't know**

**Ikuto:I don't know**

**Tadase:I don't know**

**Me:Can we please stop repeating our selves**

**Utau:Ok **

**Amu:ok**

**Rima:Ok**

**Ikuto:Ok**

**Nagihiko:Ok**

**Me:STOP!**

**Tadase:Ok**

**Me:*Sweatdrop* Uh!**

**Me:Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Nagihiko/Nadeshiko! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**Amu:Oh today is Nadeshiko's birthday**,**Nagihiko why didn't you tell me?**

**Nagi:*Sweatdrop* I did Amu,I told you it was my birthday**

**Amu:EH? YOU AND NADESHIKO HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY!**

**Me:*Sweatdrop* Duh there twins dumb butt**

**Amu:Right I knew that *Blushing***

**Me:Sure you did! Anyway thanks to all who reviewed! KouhaixSempai,Soccerluver04,neko-lover01,and Lunarain137! Thanks all!!**

**Utau:Also thanks Mashin-kumori for the Story Alert and Fav Story!!**

**Me:Anyway on to today's chapter!! Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!!**

_My Pov_

Me and Tadase kissing in the broom closet,as chaos insures all around the mall. Kukai is riding a skateboard with Yaya who is eating cotton candy,while being chased

by three mall cops. Utau is chasing two girls and flying around the mall in her character transformation. Yasmi and Lizabeth getting arrested. Rima falling in love with Nagihiko,"?" mark eggs flying around

and Ikuto and Amu in a fight! What the hell?? I just want to get out of this closet! Well might as well start from the beginning!

* * *

_Kukai's Pov_

Me and Yaya we're walking around the mall,just having fun since we finished shopping. "Kukai-chi,Yaya's hungry!!" Yaya says whining. "Ok Yaya why don't we get some

candy" I tell her. "Yay! Thanks Kukai-chi!" says Yaya as she runs to a cotton candy stand. I was waiting for Yaya when I heard a loud screeching,which sounded like an alarm.

Next thing I knew Yaya was running towards me telling us we better go. "Yaya what did you do?" I ask her. "Um I didn't have any money so I may have stole the cotton

candy" says Yaya holding out the pink cotton candy. "Uh Yaya" I groan. "We have to return it right away" I say but before we could these three mall cops come. "Hey

you kids get back here" shouted one of the cops. "Oh no,Yaya we have to run" I say. "Ok,Kukai-chi" says Yaya. As we are running I stop a skateboard shop. I run in

to get one so we can escape faster because the cops are gaining on us. As I run in I here Yaya shout "Kukai-chi this is no time to look at skateboards." "I know Yaya,I

have a plan" I yell back as I grab a skateboard. "Hop on" I say as I grab Yaya's hand and pull her on the skateboard. We ride away from the cops that are still gaining on us.

As we ride we pass right through a comedians stage. "Sorry!" I yell back at them. "Kukai-chi this cotton candy tastes good! Do you want some?" asks Yaya. "Kind of busy Yaya"

I say as I ride down an escalator. "Hang on" I shout back to Yaya. "Kukai-chi this is really bumpy" cries Yaya. As we reach the bottom of the escalator we crash into something and

fly off the board and into a trash can making a loud sound. The mall cops pass us thinking we road ahead. _Phew we're safe_ I thought,_but I need a shower,I stink!_

* * *

_Tadase's Pov_

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" I ask her. "We're kinda locked in" says Yuki sheepishly. "Oh that's a problem" I say. "Yeah it is,I guess we'll

just wait intill someone comes and finds us" Yuki says. "I'm sorry Yuki-chan" I say with guilt. "Why?" Yuki asks. "It's my fault where trapped in here,if I hadn't character

changed we wouldn't be in this mess" I say embarrassed. "No it's ok Tadase-kun" says Yuki. After a few minutes of awkward silence passes Yuki suggests we play a game.

"What game Yuki-chan?" I ask. "How about,twenty questions?" she suggests. "Um ok" I say a little nervous. As we are playing I can't help but notice how beautiful Yuki looks,her

hair,her eyes and her personalty. _Wait I can't think these thoughts_ I think as I shake my the middle of the game I start to get lost in my thoughts. _I like Amu,not Yuki Amu!!! _

_You so like Yuki just admit it! NO I like Amu!! Yuki! Amu! Yuki! Amu! Amu! Yuki! Ha you admit you like Yuki!! HA! Fine I like Yuki happy now! _my thoughts where then interrupted by Yuki.

"Hey Tadase are you ok?" she asks. "Oh I'm fine sorry for worrying you" I answer. "That's ok Tadase-kun" Yuki replies. "I'm gonna stretch a little" says Yuki. As Yuki gets up she scratches her

arm on a piece of metal and yells "Ow!" In a rush I get up to make sure she's ok,I trip over a bucket. I crash into Yuki and our lips meet. We start kissing without even thinking. _This _

_is the best thing ever_ I think. _It just feels so right,I wonder what Yuki is thinking?. _We are interrupted by a loud crash and pull apart blushing madly. "Did you hear that?" Yuki asks. "Yeah I did" I answer.

"It can be our ticket out of here" says Yuki. "Lets bang on the door for help" I reply. "Ok" Yuki answers. "HELP!" we shout hoping to get help.

* * *

_Rima's Pov_

I was in the middle of the comedy challenge and I was winning. He looked really mad. During his turn to win the audience over I was making funny faces behind him.

I won the audience over doing that. They where laughing like crazy. The results came in and I won! I was really happy. I decided to be a good sport and shake his hand but

he slapped my hand away. He then started attacking me with pie. Dude this guy is crazy. I decided to fight back and I jumped on his back. During our fight I got stuck on the top of

the stage lights.I was dangling for my life. Crap I am afraid of heights,I looked down and closed my eyes from fright. "Rima-chan!" I hear Nagihiko yell. "I'm coming for you hang on"

I hear Nagihiko say. Nagihiko then climbs up onto the stage lights to try and get me down. During the struggle a boy and girl on a skateboard passed through making me fall off the stage.

"RIMA!" yells Nagihiko as he jumps down and catchs me. I open my eyes to see his blue,purple ones. I blush from contact with him and I then realize that I might be falling for my worst

enemy. "Wait Nagihiko,you know those people on that skateboard?" I ask. "No I didn't really see them I was to worried about you falling" answers Nagihiko. "Oh thanks," I say blushing.

"Anyway we should follow that skateboard because I think that was Kukai and Yaya" I say. "Ok" answers Nagihiko as he grabs my hand and runs after Kukai and Yaya.

* * *

_Lulu's pov_

I left that stupid comedian reminded me of how my mother never does movies any more. "_I need to find the embryo"_ I thought. "Nana is there anyone nearby that's lost?" I ask.

"Yeah over there Nyah" says Nana pointing to some blond girl. "Nana chara change" I say. "Are you lost" I say to the blond haired girl. "Just be what you want to be" I say putting

my jewel on her. "Naioza Chara change" says the large question mark egg as it smiles then eats the blond girl! _"Yes I think the embryo is surly going to come now!"_

* * *

_Utau's Pov_

_"Oh those girls where in for it now" _I thought. "MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!" I yell. "What's that gonna do?" asks Lizbeth. "Yeah you just look stupid" says Yasmi.

"Character Transformation Lunatic Charm" I shout."OMG! She's cosplaying" yells Lizbeth. "Oh I can do more then that!" I say smirking. "NIGHTMARE LOLIA" I shout

as a bunch of purple and black butterflies shoot out of my hand and at them. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" yells Yasmi as her and Lizbeth run away. I chase after them with my dream trident

leaving Amu back at the store in shock. I chase them all through out the mall. During the chasing I think I passed Ikuto with a angry expression on his face.

_I think Yasmi and Lizbeth have had enough torture _I thought as I end the transformation. Lizbeth and Yasmi keep running ahead but I saw a skateboard up ahead and they were about to

run into it. "Watch out" I yell. To late they run onto the skateboard and slide into a cotton candy stand. A bunch of mall cops then come up and arrest them. "Hey look it's Utau-chi,Kukai" I hear Yaya

say. "Yaya,Kukai?" what are you doing in a dumpster?" I ask very confused.

* * *

_Amu's Pov_

I was very shocked that Utau just character transformed in front of total strangers. I was about to go after her when I run into a very upset

looking Ikuto. 'Why the hell is Utau chasing after two girls in her character transformation?" Ikuto asks in a angry tone. "She got upset that the girls

where making fun of me and she went after them" I say. "So this is your fault!" he accuses. "You had to let her go!How stupid are you!" he yells at me.

I have never seen Ikuto that mad before. Ikuto's face then softens up as he looks at me. "What not finished yelling at me" I snap at him. "Your crying" says Ikuto softly.

"Oh" I say shocked as I wipe my tears. "I'm sorry Amu" says Ikuto as he reaches out for my hand but I pull away. "Don't touch me,I'm still mad at you" I say. I then look at Ikuto

again and he does look really sorry so I decided to apologize and tell him I forgive him when I feel a weird bad energy. "Ikuto do you feel that?" I ask. "Yeah it feels like.." but I

interrupt him "A "?" mark egg" I say running in the direction of the egg. Ikuto and I then arrive to the scene where the question mark egg was causing havoc. I then look to the cause of

this egg and I see Lulu at the scene. "Lulu why" I ask upset. "It's for my mother!" she yells. "Ran my own heart unlock!" "Charanani Amulet Heart!" I say. I then hear Ikuto charanani too.

"Charanani Black Lynx" says Ikuto. "Charanani Art Dream" says the girl who was eaten by the "?" mark egg. I then tell her what she's doing wrong and her egg turns into an X. "Negative Heart,Lock on" I say.

"Open Heart!" I yell as her egg is cleansed."I'm sorry Amu,I will never do it again" says Lulu. "That's ok Lulu,lets go find the others" I say as Ikuto,Lulu and I go find the others.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"Kukai,Yaya?" what are you doing in a dumpster?" Utau asks. "Long story,lets just say it was Yaya's fault" answers Kukai. "Sorry Kukai-chi" says Yaya. "It's ok Yaya" says Kukai.

"Hey look it's Rima and Nagihiko" points out Utau as she points towards Rima and Nagihiko. "Hiya Rima-chi,Nagi-chi!" says Yaya. "See Rima-chan you where right that was Kukai and Yaya"

says Nagihiko. "HELP US!" WHERE TRAPPED!" everyone hears. "Do you here that?" asks Kukai. "Yeah it's coming from that closet" answers Utau pointing to a janitor's closet. Utau then opens the closet as

Yuki and Tadase fall out. "What where you guys doing in that closet?" asks Utau. "Tadase chara changed and we needed a bucket so we went into that closet to get on,but we got locked in" Yuki answers.

"Really? Then why is your hair all messy and your all red?" asks Rima suspicious. "Tadase tripped on me in the closet since it was dark" Yuki answers quickly. "Ok I'll let it go for now" Rima replies. "Where are Amu,Ikuto

and Lulu?" Yuki asks. "Over there" answers Nagihiko as he points at them coming towards us. "Wow what the hell happened you guys?" asks Ikuto refering to Kukai and Yaya's smell,Rima panting,and Yuki and Tadase's messy

hair and red faces. "Long story" we all answer together. "Lets just get out of here" says Yuki. "Hey look Amu it's those girls that where making fun of us early" says Utau as she points to Lizbeth and Yasmi in handcuffs standing next to

the mall police. "Oh my god,those girls go to my school" says Yuki. "Oh sorry are they your friends?" asks Amu. "Far from it I hate them,nice job Utau"answers Yuki. "No problem" replies Utau. Then Yasmi and Lizbeth shout "that's the girl that's

the girl that chased us around in a cosplay outfit" as they point at Utau. "Does it look like I've been cosplaying?" says Utau smirking. "She was shooting butterflies out of her hands" says Yasmi. "Yeah because people can do that" says Yuki

sarcastically. "Where not crazy!!" says Yasmi. "It's true!" shouts Lizbeth as the cops then take them away,shaking there heads,looking at the girls like there crazy. "Haha that was funny,but I'm tired let's go home" says Yuki. "Yeah lets go"

says everyone eagerly as we leave the mall which is on fire and everything is scattered around.

* * *

**Me:Wow that was long! Sorry no cliffhanger!**

**Utau:Nice chapter!**

**Me:Thanks! Anyway please vote on my poll on who Yuki should be with! So far John and Tadase are in the lead!**

**Tadase:*Blush***

**Amu:YOU KISSED TADASE!!!! **

**Me:Oh crap I gotta run! *Runs away***

**Amu:*Chases after me***

**Utau:Please reply and review to Yuki-chans story! She worked really hard on this chapter!**

**Me:*Rushes back in* Also sorry about the lateness it was supposed to be up yesterday but I was busy! SORRY! *runs away again***

**Tadase:*Still blushing***


	9. Enrollment and Truth or Dare

**Me:Hi I'm leaving for vacation so I won't be able to update..so I'm updating before I leave! **

**Me:Also school starts in two weeks so I won't be able to update as quick!**

**Amu:NO!**

**Ikuto:NO!**

**Me:Ikuto u care about r awesome readers?**

**Ikuto:No screw them..I'm worried about less Amuto moments**

**Readers:*Flames* Get Ikuto!!**

**Me:Ohhhh you've done it now**

**Ikuto:Crap *runs***

**Readers: *Chases Ikuto with torches and pitch forks***

**Me:Btw thanx Soccerluver04,Animegirl67213,Helapayne,JellyBeanHeiress,Lunarain137,KouhaixSempai,and Soccergirl56 for reviewing! Also thanks Helapayne for the Fav Story,Author Alert,Story Alert,and fav author! Wow what a lot! Also thanx Soccergirl56 for the fav story!**

**Utau:This chapter is dedicated to my manger and best older sister I could ever ask for Sanjo-san!! **

**Me:Yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKARI SANJO-SAN!!!**

**Yukari:*tearing up* Oh you shouldn't have! *hugs Utau***

**Me:It's no big deal**

**Yukari:So where are my gifts? *eager***

**Me: Um about that....we don't give gifts...being dedicated is ur gift *sweatdrop***

**Yukari: What!! What kind of party doesn't have gifts!!!!!! ???**

**Me:My kind..so go away old lady**

**Yukari:OLD LADY!!!! **

**Me:Yeah aren't you like 30**

**Yukari:I'M 20!!!**

**Me:Whatever,Utau please do the disclaimer!**

**Utau:Disclaimer:Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or us!**

**Yukari:I"M NOT AN OLD LADY!!!**

**Me:*ignoring Yukari* Sorry this chapter may be boring but I promise the next one gets interesting!!**

* * *

"We are never going to the mall again" I say chuckling. "I know did you see the mall it was like a total disaster" says Kukai laughing. "Yeah it was totally awesome" I say giving him a high five. The cast and I where heading home after a long day at the mall. "Ok we got clothes for you

guys now we just have to enroll you into school before monday" I say unlocking the front door. "Do we go to different schools?" asks Tadase. "Some of us" I answer. "Yaya goes to elementary,Ikuto and Utau go to high school and the rest of us are in middle school" I say. "Cool" says

Kukai. "Okay,Kukai and Tadase will share a room. Nagihiko and Ikuto ,Amu and Rima together in another room. Lulu and Yaya share the guest room and I guess Utau you can stay with me in my room" I say. We all say goodnight and head to our rooms. Utau and I were changing into our

pajama's. "Nice pajama's" she says referring to my silk teal spaghetti strapped shirt and matching bottoms with butterflies. "Thanks you too" I say referring to her pink spaghetti strapped shirt with stripped white and pink pajama pants. "So you think my chara's will come out soon" I ask

Utau,while looking at my eggs. I pick up the one with thorns and roses and feel it. "This one is the warmest" I say before putting it back down. "That means it's about to hatch soon,but soon could be days even weeks,it's all depends on you" says Utau turning off the light. "Utau?" I say.

"Yeah Yuki?" Utau asks. "Thanks" I say before going to sleep. "Your welcome" says Utau.

* * *

The next day,we go to the office of Luther high school to sign in Utau and Ikuto. "Hello?" I ask to see if anyone is there. A blond woman with a purple top that is way to revealing and short shorts comes up. "Hello how may I help you?" she asks. "Yeah I'm here to enroll to foreign

exchange students from Japan" I say. "Yes,ok what are there names and grades?" she asks. "Um Hoshina Utau ninth grade," I say before pointing to Utau. "Ok got it and the other one" she says clearly annoyed. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto,twelfth grade" I say then point to Ikuto. The girls eyes

look like there about to bulge out of here sockets as she looks at Ikuto. She then starts to bat her eye lashes and flirt with Ikuto. "Why hello there and what's your name" she says seductively. "I just said it" I say annoyed that this woman was flirting with Ikuto when he was supposed

to be with Amu. "Shut it shorty" she says to me annoyed that I interrupted her attempt to flirt. "So wanna go out to dinner" she asks in a sweet voice that sickens me. "Sorry I already got a girlfriend" says Ikuto smirking. "Oh yeah and who is it,this ugly slut right here" she says pointing

to me. That really pissed me off and I started to tell her off "If anyone is the slut it's you lady and no I'm not his girlfriend." "Oh yeah then who is?" she asks crossing her arms. "This lovely girl right here" says Ikuto grabbing Amu's waist and pulls her to his side. "Wh-what I'm n-not your

gir-girlfriend" says Amu stuttering. "She's not even pretty" she says frowning. "Well she's ten times prettier then you'll ever be" I say pissed off at this woman. "What did you say bitch?" she asks angrily. "Did I stutter" I say really annoyed with this girl. "Your going to get it slut" she says

before trying to jump on me but I punch her in the face before she can do anything else. "Your going to regret that" she says wiping her bleeding lip. "Whatever let's get out of here guys" I say about to leave. "What to chicken to stay and-" but she was cut off by my foot making contact

with her face causing her to fall unconscious. "Let's go guys" I say smirking as we leave. We then go to Disney Elementary to enroll Yaya. "Hello I'd like to enroll Yuiki Yaya,she's an exchange student from Japan" I say to the guy at the front desk. "Okay what grade?" he asks. "Fifth" I say.

"Ok she can come on monday" he says. "Thanks" I say leading the group to the middle school. We head to Jordin Middle School. "Hello I'd like to enroll Hotori Tadase,Hinamori Amu,Fujisaki Nagihiko,De Morcerf Lulu and Mashiro Rima into seventh grade" I say. "Ok" she says typing in there

names. "Also Souma Kukai into eighth grade" I say. "Ok I got there names and here are they classes,they have to came on Monday" she says. "Ok" I say.

* * *

After enrolling everyone into school,we go home to relax before school starts. We were all bored out of our minds. Some of us where sitting on the couch,while others where lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Hey let's play a game" I suggested. "What kind of game?" asks Amu.

"How bout Truth or Dare?" "Okay" everyone agrees. We all get into a circle and get ready to play. "I'll go first" I say before spinning the bottle. The bottle then lands on Kukai. "Kukai truth or dare?" I ask smirking. "Dare" he says smirking back. "I dare you to climb on top of this roof and

shout I love Utau as loud as you can" I say still smirking. "Ok" he says running outside. We hear him from inside the house. "I LOVE UTAU" shouts Kukai from the roof. His statement causes Utau to blush,and all of us to laugh even Tadase was snickering. Kukai then comes back proud that

he went through his dare. "My turn" says Kukai spinning the bottle. The bottle then lands on Amu. "Yo Hinamori truth or dare?" Kukai asks. "Umm truth" says Amu. "Have you ever thought about kissing anyone?" he asks. Amu then blushes before saying a faint yes. Amu then spins the

bottle and it lands on Utau. "Utau truth or dare?" Amu asks. "Dare" says Utau trying to prove she was brave. "I dare you to run around the house in your underware for three minutes" says Amu. "Ok" says Utau blushing trying to look brave. She then takes off her shirt and pants and

runs around the house. She then comes back blushing puts on her clothes,and spins the bottle. Utau then spins the bottle and it lands on Ikuto. "Ikuto truth or dare" asks Utau smirking knowing he would choose dare. "Dare" says Ikuto smirking. "I dare you to kiss Amu" says Utau

smirking. Amu's face then turns as red as a tomato as Ikuto leans in to kiss her. He then pecks her on the check and pulls back smirking at Utau. "You never said it had to be on the lips" says Ikuto as he spins the bottle. It lands on Tadase. "Kiddy King,truth or dare?" asks Ikuto smirking.

"Truth" says Tadase. "Is it true you still like Amu" Ikuto asks. "Umm no" he says before looking at Amu to see her reaction. She looks sadden but forces a sad smile to make it seem like she was ok. Tadase then stops looking at Amu and spins the bottle. It lands on Nagihiko. "Fujisaki-san

truth or dare?" Tadase asks. "Truth?" says Nagihiko. "Who do you like?" asks Tadase. "Um Rima" says Nagihiko blushing. Rima then turns away,secretly blushing with a small smile forming on her lips. Nagihiko then spins the bottle,and it lands on Lulu. "Truth or dare?" Nagihiko asks.

"Truth" says Lulu. "Why did you make ? mark eggs?" asks Nagihiko. "To find the embryo for my mom so she can become a famous actress again" answers Lulu. "Ok your turn" says Nagihiko. Lulu then spins the bottle and it lands on Rima. "Rima truth or dare?" asks Lulu. "Truth" answers

Rima calmly. "Why do you hate Nagihiko?" Lulu asks. _"Oh crap why did she ask that!! I don't really hate Nagihiko though...I did at first but now I kind of like him!! What do I say????? _Rima thinks. After a long pause Rima finally answers. "Because he is trying to steal Amu away from me" Rima

answers. _Nice __cover up Rima,they will never suspect anything!_Rima thinks."She's lying" Nagihiko says. _WHAT! How can he tell I'm lying!! STUPID Purple head and his acting!!_Rima thinks."No I'm not" Rima tries to say calmly. "Anyway it's my turn" Rima says. Rima then spins the bottle,it keeps

spinning and spinning. It finally stops and I look to see the tip of the bottle pointing...at me.

* * *

**Me:Thanks for reading!! I hope to update again when I get back! Please stay tuned since the next chapter will be more exciting!**

**Me:Also please vote on my poll,it ends August 31! So far John is still winning with Tadase in second! Also my fate is up to you guys! You choose whether Yuki chooses truth or dare!**

**Me:You can also send in your dares or truth questions in your review and I will choose the winner! So please review with your answer!! **

**Ikuto:Why do the sluts always go after me?**

**Me:Cuz your a hot piece of man meat!**

**Ikuto....O.o**

**Me:Did I say that out loud?**

**Ikuto:yes....**

**Me:Crap..*goes into emo corner***

**Utau:She's in the corner again isn't she...**

**Ikuto:Yep.....**

**Me:...Anyway please Rate and Review!! I hope for a lot!! Whoever reviews gets a Ikuto doll!! **


	10. End of Truth or Dare! Start of School!

**Yuki-Now the moment everyone's been waiting for..me to update my first story ever Shugo Chara in My World? :)**

**Tadase-Finally **

**Ikuto- Why do you care if she updates this story or not kiddy king? *smirk***

**Utau- Cause most of the truths or dares the reviewers sent have to do with Tadase**

**Tadase- *blush***

**Yuki-Anyway...I do not own Shugo Chara! And I'm using a dare from Helapayne and Refrigerator-Burn so thanks for the idea Helapayne and Refrigerator-Burn! **

_Rima then spins the bottle,it keeps spinning and spinning. It finally stops and I look to see the tip of the bottle pointing...at me._

Rima looks at me with an evil smile on her face. I gulp almost afraid to choose, knowing either choice would be bad for me. "Umm dare!" I say trying to be confident..and failing. Rima's smile gets even scarier and I shudder.

"Umm Rima are you okay?" asks Amu noticing the evil look on Rima's face.

"You know your face can get stuck like that" says Nagihiko with a smirk.

"Shut up purple head" Rima retorts her evil smile now gone but replaced with a glare for Nagihiko.

"Purple head?" says Nagihiko confused. I just laugh because to me it's so obvious that Nagihiko likes Rima and Rima secretly likes him back.

"What's so funny?" demands Rima. "Oh nothing..so what's my dare?" I say almost afraid to ask. Rima's evil smile returns and now I'm scared. "I have a two-part dare" says Rima with a smirk. "Hey that's no fair" I say crossing my arms. "You didn't establish any rules in the beginning so I'm making it a two part dare" says Rima.

"Stupid,smart,evil shrimp" I mumble under my breath. "The first part of your dare is to exchange an article of clothing with another player..and I get to chose the type of clothing and the person" says Rima with an evil smile.

"Ok..not bad and part two?" I ask worried. "Part two is tomorrow you have to sit on one of the boy's laps and hold his hand whenever you can't sit on him" says Rima still smirking.

"But Rima..tomorrow is school" I say thinking she forgot. "I know" says Rima.

"Wow I like the way her brain works" says Ikuto who was also smirking.

"Shut up" I say angry at the dares I have to do. "So Rima? Who am I switching clothes with and whose the boy I have to sit on?" I ask groaning.

"Tadase" says Rima with a smile. "Ok...so who am I switching clothes with?" I ask. "I just answered both questions..Tadase is going to be involved with both dares." says Rima.

Ikuto then starts chuckling and I glare at him. I look over at Tadase and I swear I saw a light blush on his face..but it was probably a trick of the light.

"So what type of clothing are we trading?" I ask. "Pants or whatever bottoms you're wearing" answers Rima. "Ok" I say as I start to get up and head over to my closet to get some bottoms but Rima stops me. "No, no you will trade bottoms tomorrow." says Rima. I think Tadase just sighed with relief since I was wearing a skirt.

"Didn't like wearing a skirt before Tadase" I say with a smirk.

"What how did you know about that?" asks Tadase and Kukai confused.

"You idiots, we're on a tv show she watches remember!" says Utau hitting the back of Kukai and Tadase's heads.

"Ow Utau, do you have to be so rough?" asks Kukai rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea Utau you'll never get a guy if you're not gentle" I say with a smirk.

"Shut up!" yells Utau blushing. "I'm going to bed" Utau says before running off to our room.

"Well I like it when my Amu's rough" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"Shut up you p-pervert!" says Amu turning bright red and she follows Utau's example and heads off to bed too. Ikuto follows her to her room probably going to try something perverted.

Everyone else follows there example and heads off to bed since we all have to go to school tomorrow.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a scream. "Ikuto you pervert get out of my bed!" yells Amu. "Uhh" I groan and shout "Ikuto GET out of Amu's room and go to your own!" "Aww you guys ruin my fun" Ikuto yells back to me.

I then hear Amu's door close knowing Ikuto left and went back to his own room. Oh those lovebirds..

**xXxXx **

The next day everyone was getting ready for school. Tadase and I already exchanged the clothing Rima demanded we do today. I was now in Tadase's khaki shirts that reached up to my knees and a lime green tank top. Tadase was in my jean blue shorts that were not meant for boys..but he was short so it didn't look to bad. He was also wearing a white tee-shirt and we were now holding hands..being watched closely by Rima.

We were all ready..well all of us except Amu she slept in so now we got Ikuto to go and wake her up. We heard screaming and some cuss words,so we knew she was awake.

"Well she'll be down in five minutes" says Ikuto with a smirk. Amu finally came down blushing of course and we headed off to drop Yaya off to elementary school.

"Yaya is excited for school but sad that she won't know anyone" says Yaya. "It'll be okay Yaya we'll see you after school, here's some candy to get you through the day" I say before handing her a bag of candy. Yaya then runs into school happy.

I then see someone in the school that catches my eye. "Is that Kairi!" I ask pointing at a boy that looks a lot like Kairi.

"I think it is" says Utau and Amu. "Well at least Yaya will know someone" I say walking off wondering how Kairi got here.

Utau and Ikuto then went off on their own to find the high school leaving me with Kukai, Lulu, Amu ,

Nagihiko, Rima and Tadase who I was still holding hands with. Right when I walked into school I could hear the rumors flying. Yuki the loner girl actually holding hand with a boy? That was rumor worthy at my school.

The others got their class schedules and we compared them. Kukai has no academic classes with us since he's in eigth grade but we all have Pe together. Lulu,Amu and Nagihiko have all classes together except Nagihiko isn't in art with them he's in dance/choir/acting class with me,Rima and Tadase.

I was hoping that I wouldn't have classes with Tadase so we wouldn't have to hold hands but life hates me and made me have all my classes with Tadase..and not only that I have all classes with Rima too. Meaning she will be watching us like a hawk.

_I have a feeling today is going to be a weird day _I think before walking off..not noticing that one of my eggs started to shake inside my bag.

**xXxXx **

**With Yaya**

Yaya has just finished eating her candy and it's only been two hours of school. It was recess now and Yaya was sitting by herself since all of the kids found her weird and too crazy. She then heard a voice..

"Ace?" says the voice. Yaya then turns around to see Kairi. "Kairi!" shouts Yaya jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

Kairi's face then starts to form a small blush. "Um Ace can you let go" asks Kairi. "Not in till you call me Yaya" says Yaya with a smile. "Ace..." says Kairi but this only causes Yaya to hug him tighter. He then starts to turn even redder before stuttering "Y-yaya can you please let go." "Okay Kairi-chi!" says Yaya letting go.

"Ace-" but Kairi was cut off by Yaya's glare. "I mean Yaya..what are you doing here?" asks Kairi.

*One long explanation later*

"Now enough story time let's go play" says Yaya grabbing Kairi's arm and running off to the playground.

**xXxXx **

**With Utau **

Utau has had an interesting day of school so far. First off all the girls hate her..no joke..they've tried to trip her and steal her things all because every boy in the school loves her.

She has her own fan club and she's only been here for two hours. The call her Cool & Sassy...people are so weird. To make matters worse she hasn't seen Ikuto all day. She thinks he ditched or is sleeping on the roof.

She was sitting under a tree eating her lunch, when a soccer ball came out of know where and straight for her head. She closed her eyes preparing for a hit but felt nothing.

She opened her eyes to see to ball was blocked...by Kukai? _What was Kukai doing here? Doesn't he have school?_ Utau thinks. Kukai then throws the ball back and tells them to watch where they kick the ball.

"Kukai? What are you doing here?" Utau asks confused.

"I ditched" he answers giving her his famous grin and thumbs up.

"Why did you come here?" asks Utau.

"To come see you of course" says Kukai with a grin. Utau starts to blush at his statement. "So how's the school here pop-star?" Kukai asks.

"It sucks..the people here are weird and I have a a bunch of funs who keep chasing me" says Utau with a frown.

"You mean that fan group?" asks Kukai pointing at a large mob of people running towards them. "Oh crap they found me" says Utau.

"Let's go" says Kukai grabbing Utau's hand and running away from the mob. "Where are we going?" asks Utau. "To find a ramon shop in this town" says Kukai flashing a grin towards Utau and Utau gives him a smile before agreeing to ditch school.

**xXxXx **

**With Amu**

Amu was now looking around the school. She was having a better time then Utau, well up in till Lulu ditched her. She was now looking for her or anyone else she knew but finally gave up and sat down under a tree to eat.

She gave a small sigh of sadness that she was eating by herself.

"Aw is my little strawberry sad that she has no friends" says Ikuto popping out of the tree scaring Amu.

"I-Ikuto!" screams Amu in surprise and fright. "Yo" says Ikuto wearing his famous signature smirk.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" asks Amu blushing. Ikuto then pulls Amu into an embrace. "I ditched so I could see my little kitten" says Ikuto whispering in her ear. Amu just turned a whole new shade of red.

"K-kitten..? And let go you pervert!" shouts Amu still red.

"Oh Amu don't be so hurtful after all I skipped school because I missed you" says Ikuto.

"R-really?" says Amu. "Of course Amu,your irresistible" Ikuto says to Amu before biting her ear.

"Y-you perverted cat!" screams Amu. There moment then ended when the school bell rang meaning class was about to start.

"I gotta go to class" says Amu getting her stuff. "How about you ditch class and have some fun with me" says Ikuto with a smirk.

"N-No you pervert!" says Amu blushing again. "I meant like getting ice cream or something..what were you thinking perverted kid" says Ikuto bringing his face close to Amu's.

"N-nothing, I got to go" says Amu running off to class her heart pounding and her face tomato red.

**xXxXx **

**With Rima**

Rima was searching the school for Tadase and Yuki. _How dare they give me the slip.._Rima thinks. They some how ran off when Rima was distracted.

_How did they get out of my sight..oh yea it was that stupid purple head's fault! _

_*Flashback*_

_Rima was watching Tadase and Yuki like a hawk making sure they were still holding hands. Tadase would be sitting on her lap but they were standing..and Rima wasn't that unreasonable. _

_Yuki then let go of Tadase's hand because hers was getting sweaty and Rima went off. "HEY KEEP HOLDING HANDS YOU TOO" yells Rima. Yuki immediately grabbed Tadase's hand again out of fright. _

_Rima was about to yell again when she was interrupted. "Rima-chan don't be so hard on them" says Nagihiko. _

"_Mind your own business purple head" says Rima crossing her arms. Rima was then about to walk away from Nagihiko when she slipped on some spilled water. _

_Right when she was about to hit the ground Nagihiko caught her. Rima blushed at the contact and the thought that Nagihiko had his arm around her waist. _

"_You can let go now" Rima says trying to act annoyed at him touching her. "Yea right" says Nagihiko slightly blushing. _

_Rima then looks around to see that Tadase and Yuki are gone. "Hey where are Tadase and Yuki" asks Rima searching the hall. "I don't know" answers Nagihiko. "Oh great you made me lose them cross-dresser" says Rima stomping off to find Tadase and Yuki. _

_*End of flashback*_

Rima was then knocked out of the flashback when she ran into someone. "Rima you should watch were you're going when you walk" says Nagihiko. "Oh you again purple-head" says Rima crossing her arms.

"Why don't you call me Nagihiko? Rima" asks Nagihiko. "Because I don't call liars by there real names" answers Rima.

"Or maybe there pet names" says Nagihiko with a wink. "Shut up Nagihiko"says Rima with a blush.

"Oh you called me by my name" says Nagihiko with a smile.

"Now I'll help you find Tadase and Yuki" says Nagihiko grabbing Rima's hand and dragging her off to help her with her search.

**xXxXx **

**With Yuki**

While Rima was with Nagihiko, I decided to use this distraction as a chance to escape. So I made a run for it dragging Tadase along. We were now on the other side of the school,when I realized we were still holding hands.

"Um Tadase.." I say slightly blushing.

"Yes Yuki-chan?" he says. "Um you can let go of my hand now..since Rima isn't here" I say. "Oh right" says Tadase who then lets go of my hand..but did I hear disappointment in his voice?..Naw I'm just hearing things.

My hand was all warm and sweaty from holding hands with Tadase all day. Today has been interesting ever since my first class...

_*Flashback*_

_Rima, Tadase and I walked into our first class and we all took our seats. I was about to sit in my seat when Rima 'coughed' "Shouldn't you be sitting over there?" she says pointing to Tadase's lap. _

"_But Rima we're in class" I say whining. "Don't care" she says crossing her arm. So I go over and sit on his lap blushing of course since the whole class is now staring at me..._

_The teacher even had to make a comment. _

"_Yuki why are you sitting on this boy's lap..we are not in a strip joint this is class" the teacher says. The whole class starts to laugh and I seethe with anger. I wish I had the courage to say what I want to. _

"_Then why don't you change? From a girl who doesn't know how to say what they feel to a girl who can! Chara Change!" _

_Then a tiny guitar appeared in my hair and I sassed the teacher. "If it isn't a strip club then why don't you pull your shirt up and wear longer skirts. Also its called sitting on someone's lap geez were both fully clothed so get with the twenty-first century and stop being such a prude" I say in my chara change. _

_My chara change then ends and I blush from embarrassing..I can't believe I just said that. And I got sent to the principal's office..along with Tadase and Rima made us hold hands along the way since she convinced the teacher that someone had to make sure these two 'delinquents' made it to the principal's office. _

_That wasn't the only class I sat on his lap in..I had to sit on Tadase lap in PE and this teacher didn't complain..._

_I also noticed that Kukai wasn't in PE class which was weird. Anyway we were playing soccer and during the game some 'witches' (I don't want to say the actual word) tripped me and I fell right onto Tadase..that's not even the worst part..our lips met..again. Rima was laughing her butt off and when I stood up I glared at her with all my might. _

_Then after PE we ditched Rima...so I'm finally free _

_*End of Flashback*_

My thoughts were then ended by the shouting of Rima. "YUKI!" I here someone shout. I turn around to see Rima flames in her eyes running towards me with Nagihiko following suit. "Crap she found us Tadase. Let's go" I say grabbing his hand and running off.

"You can't escape that easily you two" says Rima now panting. "I know you're not good at sports Rima" I say with a grin knowing me and Tadase have an advantage. "I can't..but Nagihiko can!Nagihiko chara change!" Rima shouts.

"Crap" I say aloud. _Great I can't out run Nagi forever they're going to catch us.._then a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Then why don't you change. From a girl who is slow to a girl who is fast. Chara Change!" says the voice. I then grow cat ears and a tail and take off running with Tadase being dragged along.

We eventually lose Nagi and Rima. "Phew we're in the clear..finally I can relax" I say sitting down.

_Muri..Muri...Muri..._

"Yuki-chan did you hear that?" Tadase asks me. "Yea..it sounds like-" but I was cut off when a bunch of x eggs surrounded me and Tadase.

"X-eggs!" we say together.

**xXxXx **

**Yuki- That's the end of this chapter ;) Yaya can you sign us off!**

**Yaya- Ok Yuki-chi! Please R&R and Yaya will give you candy!**

**Yuki- Reviews make me happy so please review! And check out my new poll I put up on my profile! If you review you get Cupcakes with little cats on them ;)**


End file.
